The present invention relates generally to dog chew toys and, more particularly, to a therapeutic chew device for cleaning dogs' teeth and freshening dogs' breath when chewed.
According to the American Veterinary Dental Society, studies show that more than 80% of dogs by age three show some signs of gum disease. Because many dogs have bad breath, it is common for dog owners to believe that bad dog breath is normal. However, bad breath could be an early warning sign of the dangerous gum disease gingivitus. In general, the problem begins when plaque and tartar are allowed to build up on a dog's teeth. Plaque harbors the bacteria which can infect gum tissue and the roots of the teeth. As periodontal disease progresses, the dog's gums start to bleed and bacteria begins to grow in the crevices created around the teeth causing infection which can travel into the dog's bloodstream where the heart, liver and kidney can be affected. Due to the loss of supporting muscle and bone structure, chronic periodontal disease often causes the dog's teeth to fall out. In addition, a dog that has periodontal disease may suffer from loss of appetite, pain and disease of other organs. Thus, it is extremely important for dog owners to provide regular dental care for their dogs.
Prevention is the key to helping dogs maintain good oral health. In addition to a complete dental exam by a veterinarian and regular veterinary dental check-ups, a home dental care routine is important for preventing periodontal disease in dogs. Veterinarians stress the importance of a preventative dental care routine which includes cleaning the dog's teeth regularly. While effective pet formulated toothpastes are available, brushing a dog's teeth regularly is typically not popular with dogs or dog owners However, there are many other producavailable to help clean dogs' teeth such as oral rinses and pills, specialized dog food and dog chew toys. Because dogs have a natural chewing instinct, dog chew toys are particularly well-suited for helping to clean dogs' teeth. Examples of dog chew toys designed to help clean dogs' teeth are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,811 issued to H. R. Axelrod on May 15, 1990 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,881 issued to A. O'Rourke on Jul. 19, 1994.
While products for dog dental care are available, one problem that persists is bad dog breath. Dog owners have tried many oral and breath care products including oral drops and pills and spearmint flavored chews in efforts to eliminate bad dog breath. However, these products may only temporarily mask or cover up the problem and fail to produce long lasting results. Thus, there is a need for a dog breath freshener which effectively cleans dogs' breath and eliminates odors.
Charcoal has long been recognized for its cleansing and healing properties. A natural deodorant and disinfectant, activated charcoal is one of the finest absorptive and adsorptive agents known and has been used by physicians and natural healers throughout the world for centuries. Activated charcoal is derived from natural carbonaceous materials such as wood, peat and coconut shells. This odorless, tasteless vegetable form of carbon is completely safe for consumption and, orally administered, has many beneficial uses including neutralizing drugs and poisons, providing intestinal gas relief and preventing intestinal infections. In addition, activated charcoal has been beneficial for industrial uses, air and water purification, and purification of foodstuffs, chemicals and pharmaceuticals.
Therefore, there is a need for a device which helps clean dogs' teeth without requiring a dog owner to brush the dog's teeth or administer pills or drops and which includes activated charcoal for cleansing and freshening the dog's breath.